


I'm so into you now that I can't see out

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Comment Fic, Crack, M/M, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internet stalking is totally in nowadays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so into you now that I can't see out

"Oh my god," Steph says. "You internet stalked this guy?"

"Not exactly," Tim says.

"You _know where he lives_."

"Yeah, but that's just - security."

"And where's his security from _you_?"

"It's. Really not like that." Tim rubs his neck. "I just," he tries. "I really like this guy. He's funny, and smart, and _hot_ -"

"Super hot," Steph agrees.

"And I think he likes _me_."

"Poor bastard," Steph mutters.

"I just wanted to be sure he was for real, before, you know..."

"And?" Steph asks.

"Jason Todd," Tim rattles off. "Lives at 3485 South Lincoln Street, Apartment 32A. Age: 21. Height: 6", Weight: 225 -"

"Okay, first of all, jesus christ," Steph interrupts, "He'll crush you."

"Some people like that."

"First of all part b, ew," Steph says. "And second - how the hell did you find all that out?"

Tim shrugs. "It's easy."

" _You're_ easy," Steph says.

"That, too."

*

Jason's way better looking than in his pictures, that's for sure. And his _voice_ \- Tim keeps getting distracted, listening to him talk. He wants to know everything, even the things he already _does_ know -

Steph ruins everything.

"Hey, man," Jason says. He nudges Tim's hand with his on the table, and Tim startles. "Am I boring you?"

"No," Tim says. "I just, uh - I should tell you something."

"I have been talking a lot, huh?" Jason asks, grinning. "Sorry, when I get nervous I get kinda chatty."

"I make you nervous?" Tim asks.

"You were gonna tell me something," Jason says, clearing his throat.

"Right," Tim says. He downs the rest of his beer, says, "It's just. You should know. I kind of... stalked you. Like, on the internet. Like, I know your bank account number and where you grew up."

Jason's quiet for a really long time. Tim waits, wonders if he should go, maybe leave the _country_.

"Huh," Jason says finally. Tim waits, but Jason just follows that up with, "Do you want another beer?"

"Um," Tim says. "Sure, but -"

"Timothy Jackson Drake," Jason says. "You're an only child, your parents are loaded, and you're pretty much a genius."

"You -" Tim starts, mouth open.

"What?" Jason asks, smirking. "I had to make sure you weren't a serial killer."

"A - Jason, look at me. You could crush me."

"Some people like that," Jason says. Tim's pretty sure he's found his soul mate.


End file.
